B26 Sweet & Sexy
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: A series of drabbles, oneshots and whatnot. Any genre, but probably mostly humorously romantic! Later ones will probably have more plot than the first. M for mentions so far. Occasional Rasiel
1. Troll Fran

HI! So this is my new drabble-series! :D Sweet 'n Sexy, you ready?

GO!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor its characters!)

* * *

><p>Drabble 1<p>

Bel was about to step into the dining room, when he saw Fran approaching from the opposite direction. The Frog was wearing a strange look on his face; it was even more blank and neutral than the usual one, making the prince pause curiously.

Fran was dressed simply in his Varia uniform and the mandatory frog hat, but there was something different about him. Something about the way he walked.

'Oh, hey stupid-sempai.' Fran made a lazy gesture with his hand that was too half-assed to be called a real wave. Bel cocked his head at him and, since he was still trying to pin-point the change in his kouhai, only hummed in response. He blinked in surprise when the small illusionist stepped right into his personal bubble before coming to a halt. It interrupted his analysis of the… _swagger_ in Fran's steps.

'Hm? What do you want, uncute-kouhai?' Bel tilted his face down to look his kouhai in the eye.

Fran didn't respond for a while, just stared him in the eyes (whether he was aware of it or not). Just when Bel started to become annoyed and was about to scoff and continue on into the dining room, Fran stepped closer until they were chest to chest.

'Oi, what th-'

His lips were sealed. By Fran's. Because they were _on top of his_. They were-oh holy crap-

And it was making him feel _tingly_-

The moment passed as suddenly as it had begun and Bel was left dazed while Fran stepped around him and walked on like nothing big just happened.

'Wh-wh-wha…' Bel mumbled and turned to stare at his kouhai's retreating… back.

'April Fools, sempai. You fell for it.' The boy called over his shoulder, voice a perfect monotone and a definite swagger in his steps.

Bel stood there quietly. He lifted a hand to his lips carefully.

'Silly kouhai.' He whispered. Fran was too far away to hear him by then.

'It's the 29th of August.'

* * *

><p>That was the first one, so how did it go? :D<p>

Please let me know!

~Cheers!

Dirkje


	2. Longing

A/N: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii you guys! This is the drabble that started out my newest oneshot :D I posted it separately because the meaning is completely different as a drabble than it is as a oneshot.

I love this onnnnnnnnnnnnnneeee! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters.

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>Longing – 26B<p>

Gasps and moans filled the almost-empty room, the lone figure arching on the bed in a pool of warm sunlight that streamed in through the tall windows. Pale, slender hands were tangled in a mass of blonde. Another figure was crouched on the floor near the foot end of the bed, pale legs draped over their shoulders as their head was captured between creamy pale thighs.

'Aaah… a-ah-ahhhhh…'

Pleasured noises kept spilling from the pale figure as he twisted this way and that, hands cradling the blonde head in his lap with care. That figure was shaking. Trembling.

Desiring.

He was loving this. It didn't matter that he didn't know what it really felt like. It didn't matter that he would probably never find out.

The illusion was real enough.

* * *

><p>The End. :D<p>

Please let me know what you think! :D

~Cheers! Dirkje


	3. Two Be Certain

It's a christmas one-shot, YES IT IS! I wrote it a long time ago (for Christmas, obviously), but didn't dare to post it then. Now I do. :D

Disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><span>Two Be Certain<span>

'Oh, sempai.' Fran muttered from where he was laying the table with Christmassy plates and utensils.

Prince the Ripper looked up from the ceiling high pine tree that he had been decorating with a disturbing amount of enthusiasm and locked his gaze on the froggy. The pretty, _pretty_ froggy.

_Haa… Froggy would look so nice if he'd let me decorate _him_ sometime…_

'Hm? What is it, frog?'

Fran didn't answer, but dropped the few things he was holding on the table and started walking in his direction. Bel tilted his head in confusion. The green-haired boy just kept walking closer and closer to him, crossing the Varia's main dining room without offering an explanation for what he was doing.

'Froggy?'

Fran just came even closer until he was standing right in front of him, his glimmering jade eyes staring straight at Bel, no matter the thickness of his bangs.

Bel was befuddled. Since when did his kouhai willingly come close to him? He was less than a breath away, actually, and it was making Bel nervous.

Then Fran "huh"d, leant up and pressed his soft pale lips to those of his princely senpai.

Bel's heart instantly tripped over itself and his jaw slackened in shock.

_F-Fran?_

Fran didn't move while Bel's brain melted to a gooy substance and dribbled out of his ears.

Just when he managed to kick-start his brain and was about to wrap his arms around his kouhai, Fran stepped back and walked away without another word, leaving the halfway decorated dining room soundlessly. Bel's arms only grasped at thin air.

The blonde prince pouted, feeling uncomfortably chilly without Fran pressed up against him.

_What the fuck just happened?_

He looked around the dining room, looking for a sign of what compelled Fran to k-kiss him.

_Aaaah… Fran kissed me…_

Bel briefly lost himself in a dreamy state before he snapped back to attention.

Answers! He wanted answers from his froggy! So the genius prince stomped through the Varia's castle, up several flights of stairs, down a dozen different hallways and past far more doors until he came to a halt in front of a frog-decorated one.

Clearly, his doing, not Fran's. Fran hadn't appreciated it, either.

Odd.

(Bel, however, had used superglue. Ushishishi.)

He loudly and very impatiently beat his fist against the hardwood door, shifting his weight from one foot to the other at least three times during the two seconds it took for an answer to let him in.

'Who is it?' Came a more than familiar drawl.

Ah, so he was in there.

Bel stepped back and swung his leg out, effectively kicked the door in. The frog looked up from the magazine he was reading without a care in the world, laying on his bed with his feet on his pillow.

'Oh, hey sempai.'

'Don't just "hey sempai" me!' Bel snapped, feeling flustered and his cheeks were heating up uncomfortably. Fran blinked at his edginess and huh'd at him. He looked kinda cute, doing that.

'Did your ferret crawl up your pants, Bel-sempai?'

Bel twitched and growled, if only for the sake of keeping up appearances. If he broke the routine they were infamous for now, Fran was sure to be suspicious.

The genius seemed to forget that he just kicked in Fran's door, blushing madly and practically jumping all over the place from nervousness, only moments after the illusionist kissed him.

Ignorance is bliss.

'Why did you k-kiss me?' He demanded harshly, but stuttering at the keyword. His red cheeks got a little redder.

Fran blinked again.

_Agh! Y u so cute!_

'Sempai…'

'What?' He snapped quickly, wanting Fran to give him his answers already.

'…You know it's almost Christmas, right?' He was speaking slowly, as though Bel was some dim-witted child, but the prince ignored that part and hastily nodded his royal head, urging him on.

'Well…you also know Luss-sempai roams these halls…'

His kouhai was waiting for him to get the picture, he knew, but he _didn't_ get it. '_So?_' He asked, frustration clear in his tone. The frog had the nerve to _sigh_ at him.

'So Luss has hung a ton of mistletoes from every available bit of ceiling, doorway and whatever else not.'

Fran stared at him and Bel stared silently back, realizing what he had to wrap his mind around and not liking it one bit. 'Oh…'

Fran hadn't _kissed him_, he'd _kept up a Christmas tradition_. Bel's soaring heart suddenly dropped and crashed into the pit of his stomach.

'…Get it now?'

_Way to rub it in, Fran._

'…Yeah. Yeah, I… yeah.' Bel trailed off. He stared blankly at the fluffy rug on the floor of the frog's bedroom, dazed (it was yellow). Slowly, he forced himself to turn around and grab the door handle to pull the door (kind of stuck in the froggy's wall) closed after him when he would leave.

Fran stared blankly at him as he did this.

'…Sempai. Wait up.'

Bel looked back up, still in a depressed daze, jerking a little when he saw Fran hopping off his bed and walking towards him a second time. He watched his kouhai once more come within a hair's breadth of him, even more confused now than he'd been the first time. Those jade eyes gazed through his bangs into his.

'Look up, sempai.'

Bel did so after a moment of blinking stupidly and saw the epicness that was…

Nothing. Just the doorpost.

'Fro-' he looked back down to complain at the unnecessarily complicated boy, opening his mouth and getting half the word out before those pale lips silenced him effectively.

Bel's eyes widened and yes, he was shocked, but no, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. He wrapped his princely arms around his kouhai and pressed their bodies tightly together, kissing the younger boy enthusiastically. Fran grabbed on to his jacket and willingly pressed closer even without Bel's aid, answering the kiss he'd initiated.

By the time they parted, they were both out of breath and blushing, though Fran's was probably more a pink flush of minor exertion. Fran opened his mouth to speak, more than a bit breathless around his words.

'See, sempai? I don't need mistletoe to want to kiss you.'

Bel's heart jumped for joy and the little breath he had, hitched in his throat. He gripped his froggy tighter.

'You know, I'm not going to let you get away with that,' he breathed, happy and silky and promising into Fran's ear, 'ushishishi~'

Fran shifted a little in his arms and let his head drop onto the blonde's bare collarbone (the sweaters with the ridiculously wide collars…he wasn't complaining). He sighed lightly, the breath warming Bel's nonetheless shivering skin.

'That's good, sempai. But let's take care of that in your room, since it looks like you broke my lock when you kicked my door into the wall.'

Bel grinned sheepishly, looking at said door out of the corner of his eye.

'…Ah. Well, that's fine. In fact,' His grin grew to Cheshire proportions above the froggy's head, 'why don't you _stay_ in my room? The prince's bed is big enough for two~ shishi'

Fran lightly punched his shoulder, so Bel took that as the green light to go ahead and promptly bent down. His kouhai stumbled as he knocked into him but his balance was then saved by the same princeling, who slung Fran over his shoulder quite unceremoniously.

Fran didn't even bother commenting on this turn of the events as Bel merrily trotted down the hallway in the direction of his own royal bedchambers.

Because he figured this meant that Bel would be okay with sharing toothbrushes, and that was really the only complaint he might've had.

_Le Merry X-Mas Ende_


	4. SO I REALLY LIKE THE CUTE LITTLE FROG

A/N: HI GUYS! Here's another one, this one cuts short to be a tease, hereby you have been warned so you don't get to nag about it! Haha! It's a drabble of a scene and I love it!

Disclaimer applies!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>SO I REALLY LIKE THE CUTE LITTLE FROG, ALRIGHT?!<span>

'SO I REALLY LIKE THE CUTE LITTLE FROG, OKAY!? SO WHAT!? LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!' Bel roared, throwing his arms up in the air to vent some of his frustration at his comrades.

They could hear the remains of his yell echoing through the empty corridors and exchanged uncertain glances.

'Mou…' Luss began carefully, 'Does anyone know where Fran-chan is? I haven't seen him for a while and he really seems to be the type to pop up after something like that…'

'I really am.' Fran commented blankly, stepping out of the adjoining kitchen through the archway with his hands stuffed nonchalantly into his pockets.

The silence became ringing. Bel gaped and his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out. He was clearly staring at his dispassionate kouhai, standing there so unaffectedly, staring back at them.

'U~uhm…' The prince uttered shakily.

'On no!' Luss cooed, fully expecting his younger blonde colleague to be harshly rejected by their rookiest officer. 'Poor Bel-chan! You can cry on my shoulder if you want~!'

Bel growled at him for the assumption that he would be rejected but hunched his shoulders defensively. He wasn't expecting any different, himself.

Squalo and the others watched them curiously. Fran scratched his frog hat absentmindedly and didn't look like he cared about the outburst he couldn't honestly have missed.

After a full minute of Fran not reacting to them, nor the outburst, they started to realize that Fran simply was not going to act.

'So… do you wanna play, Fran-chan~?'

Bel groaned in protest, but turned towards the circle and plonked himself down again. His kouhai shrugged and joined them, kicking Levi in the side to get him to make room for him. Once the Thunder officer schoof? over, though, Fran walked around the circle and plopped himself down next to Luss instead. Levi attempted to keep from frothing at the mouth at the frog-hatted boy's usual disrespectful antics, choosing to try to focus his mind on the game instead of trying to find a way to rip the illusionist's head off.

Squalo snorted slightly, they were all idiots.

The game finally continued. Bel firmly ignored the presence of Fran and his kouhai looked like he didn't care one way or another about anything. Luss tried to give them dares and truths that would make them get closer together, but so far, the both of them had managed to turn their dares and truths away from the crash course.

That Fran was participating in such a thing (the diverting thing) was a conspicuous sign that something was different from what they had thought.

Nothing happened through the next couple of rounds, but then it was Fran's turn to pick truth or dare again. The boy sighed, knowing what was coming next, and told Squalo dare.

He was told to kiss Bel-sempai romantically. On the lips. The shark had thought about what he was going to say before saying it, unlike the others before. (So far, Bel and Fran had kissed each other's fingers, hands and cheeks, and told each other that they didn't hate, didn't want to maim and didn't not-like each other. The others were depressed.)

So Fran turned his head and stared at Bel, who stared back apprehensively, his cheeks slowly turning red. They exchanged looks, even though nobody (including Bel) knew for certain if Fran could look through his sempai's blonde bangs.

Fran put his hands on the carpet and crawled over to his sempai, less than a meter away from him. Bel watched him coming over and fidgeted a little with his fingers in his lap.

The others watched with baited breath as the illusionist lifted a hand to his sempai's cheek and traced his fingertips over his tan skin. That tan cheek turned redder and redder by the moment, as Fran slowly stroked his face before cupping his cheek in his palm.

Nobody had thought he would be so good at this. His face was just as dispassionate as when he was doing something else (like reading a book in the library). But Bel's face reddened beyond belief with the frog's face so close to his own, his green eyes staring into his own of an unknown colour.

Fran's thumb traced downward unto the prince's chin and lightly pushed it down, un-clicking his teeth from each other and opening his mouth slightly in the process. He used that same thumb to lightly brush over Bel's bottom lip and stroke it from one side to the other, twice. Bel's heart was thudding inside his chest, thumping hard. His shallow breaths left through his nose.

Fran tilted his own face closer and a little to the side, making Bel almost blow up from the tension. Then the illusionist pushed forward, sliding his lips against his sempai's, touching the tip of his own thumb that was resting on the corner of Bel's mouth.

Bel's breath came fast, he couldn't believe the feeling of his kouhai's lips against his, but it was nice. Fran's green eyes stared into his intensely before he slid them closed and moved his lips slowly, softly. Bel nearly hyperventilated, feeling as though he were about to faint and pushed back, kissing him back softly.

This continued for a few seconds, until Fran abruptly pulled back and returned to his spot on the floor. Bel teetered on his own spot and tried to keep from overbalancing to one side. He was dazed from the kiss, his lips parted as he stared at his kouhai sitting across from him. It took him some doing to find the will to return to being alert and not in a state of mind where he solely wanted to be kissed by Fran, but he managed.

The others were grinning and giggling at him (in some cases), Luss cooing loudly and giving them a smile that said he thought they were really cute as well as a double pinkies-up, while high-fiving Squalo using their shoulders instead of hands (because his own were occupied). Levi was sighing and shaking his head, clearly not caring as much about his colleagues' "love-life". Fran was unaffected as always and Bel was trying to pretend to himself that he wasn't blushing bright red.

'Alright,' Bel mumbled from under his hair, grumbling at his kind-heartedly joking comrades, 'that's enough already. Continue the bloody game.'

It was Fran's turn after all, and he was bound to come up with something embarrassing for one of his sempai's.

'Bel-sempai,'

The blonde's head jerked up, dread circling in his stomach. He swallowed. '…Dare.' It was a risky shot, but Fran was someone who could come up with really bad truths. Dares he could refuse to do and lose the game, but refusing to answer a truth could be answer enough.

His kouhai stared him square in the face, still blankly. 'Kiss me where you want to kiss me most, sempai.'

Bel's eyes almost popped out of his face.

Luss collapsed into giggles on the other side of the circle and Squalo raised a surprised eyebrow. Levi sighed heavily onto his crossed arms, thinking this game was not going to be entertaining for him anymore. Perhaps it would be better to get some reports done in this time.

Bel gulped again. _Oh, boy. _

That's it! :D Guess where he wanted to kiiiii~iiiisssss

Cheers, you guys!


	5. Sempai, you ass

Situation:  
>Varia headquarters, kitchen, 7 AM, resident prince eating breakfast at kitchen table, resident frog standing in the doorway with a bombshell, as of yet unnoticed, prince is unsuspecting.<p>

...

'Bel-sempai?'

Fran closely watches Bel's reaction, even though right now, he's only looking up and grunting something at him through his mouthful of cereal.

'Sempai…'

The blonde impatiently motions for him to hurry the fuck up.

'Bel-sempai, you ass. I'm pregnant.'

For a moment, Bel stares at him. Then he snort, swallows his cereal and stuffs another spoonful into his mouth.


	6. Mink In A Tree

A/N: Abrupt ending of doom, you have been warned. Disclaimer applies.

* * *

><p><span>Mink In A Tree<span>

'Sempai?'

Bel looks up from where he's lazing around on a luxurious couch, his elbows resting on the backrest. He glances back to see his uncute-kouhai standing behind him in the doorway, looking unusually expressive despite his expressionless face. The frog is fingering the hem of his long sleeve.

Bel grunts, a sign for his kouhai to continue. Fran hesitates before speaking and it sparks interest within the blonde prince.

'Well… uhm. I… found your box weapon.'

Ah yes, that's what he'd told his kouhai to do for him this morning.

'Yeah, so. Where is Mink?'

Fran clicks his tongue and glances out the window. Bel follows his brief gaze, but all he can see outside is the broad foliage of the large beech.

'Uhm. Yeah. He's stuck in a tree.'

Bel gives the younger a flat stare. Fran waves his hands defensively.

'It wasn't my fault, sempai! Don't look at me like that. He climbed up there himself.'

Bel grumbles something as he gets up from the couch.

'What?'

'I _said_, Mink is a she.'

Bel ignores the deadpan stare Fran sends his way and prepares for the remark he knows is coming.

'Huh. That explains a few things.'

The prince just rolls his eyes at the not very original comment and grabs the frog's shoulder while walking through the doorway.

'Hey, sempaaaaai. What're you doing?'

'Tch, dumb frog. Show me the tree Mink's stuck in.'

_Duhh_ went unsaid.

Fran grumbles under his breath, but complies of course. He never goes against his sempai for long.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The warm sunlight filters through the many purple-red leaves of the beech, creating yellow flecks on the two boys as they stare up, their necks craning.

There, on the first large bough that branches off of the century old tree, lies Mink, glaring white in a pool of sunlight and flat on her belly, clutching the branch with all four of her paws _and_ her long fluffy tail. The poor box weapon appears to be shaking in fright.

Fran turns to his sempai, sighing in relief when his neck stops hurting.

'Hey sempai, does this mean you're afraid of heights?'

Bel scowls at him and waves his hand in the frog's general direction, loosely stabbing three knives into his large froggy-hat.

'Of course not, silly frog. Royalty is never afraid, _ushishi_~'

'…That's not what your box weapon is saying.' And then, much quieter, almost inaudible to his blonde sempai, 'Plus you're fake-royalty, so that means you're scared all the time.'

The blonde growls but decides to let it pass for now.

Well…

Guess he's just going to have to climb that tree…

Bel sighs.

Or he could just kick the frog up there…?

Fran gives him a questioning look when Bel suddenly stares at him. Then he notices the way his sempai's grin sharpens and quickly back away. Bel grins and lets him be, noticing how the froggy doesn't leave, but stays close to the outer ring of branches that hangs low to the ground instead. The large tree has thick branches that start high up on its trunk, but they lean towards the earth with the force of gravity. Making it pretty easy to hop onto the low end of the branch and just walk up, if you pick one that's broad enough.

That's probably what Mink did.

Bel hums to himself and strides over to one of those low branches. He can feel Fran's eyes on himself and quickly looks over, sending his froggy kouhai a wide, confident smirk.

Froggy doesn't look affected, but the prince knows better than to fall for looks alone.

With a quick hop and even quicker movements reminiscent of monkeys, Bel makes his way up into the tree until he reaches Mink. The height doesn't bother him at all, quite the contrary; Bel loves the feeling of standing and jumping in high places, loves to know that it's just him, gravity and several other forces of nature that determine whether he flies or splatters on the ground down below.

Mink doesn't seem to appreciate that thought as much.

The small animal shivers even as Bel squats down in front of it, staring up at its owner pitifully as it keeps clutching the bough for dear life.

The sight tugs on Bel's heartstrings.

'_Ushishi_, don't worry, little mink. The prince is here to get you down.' He tells the animal sweetly. He reaches his hand out and gently pets that furry little head, trying to help her relax. She does, just a little, and it's enough for Bel to be able to pick her up by the scruff of her neck, lifting her off the branch and straight into the safety of his arms.

The little animal curls up into a tight ball, little claws puncturing the blonde's striped sweater. Mink stops shivering, comforted by her owner's presence.

Bel grins and saunters back down nimbly, not at all bothered by not being able to use his arms and hands.

Fran greets him when he reaches the ground.

'Ah, sempai. You have retrieved your cowardly pet- oww.'

Bel laughs out loud when Mink jumps straight out of his arms and into his kouhai's face, hissing and scratching in what he easily recognizes as embarrassment and indignance, like he so often feels around his kouhai.

Fran's half-hearted attempts to get her out of his face are incredibly pathetic and failing accordingly, making the prince laugh at how silly he looks. Bel stuffs his hands in the pockets of his leather pants and grins, not bothering to help his partner out at all.

'Sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaiii…'

'_Ushishishi_!'

'Sempai, you're such a sadist.'

'Yes I am~'

Eventually, Mink retracts her claws (from Fran's face) and curls herself around the frog's neck, a little awkwardly what with his frog-hat being in the way, but she manages.

'Sempaaaaai, what is your crazy pet doing now?'

Bel just chuckles, resigning himself to this old fact.

'_Shishi_, she just likes you.'

Fran's deadpan stare makes him laugh again.

'She tries to kill me all the time, sempai. Is that your retarded form of love or something?'

Bel shifts and hums, watching his box weapon look comfortable and content as she snuggles close to his froggy kouhai's neck.

'Correction. She tries to kill you _half_ the time.'

They fall silent. Fran is staring at his sempai. Bel is trying his hardest not to look like he is blushing, because that's an unprincely thing to do. Fran commits the sight to memory (because his sempai fails, obviously).

Bel clears his throat and beckons his box weapon, but Mink makes a pleading noise and snuggles even closer to Fran, clutching his shoulder with her little front paws as she turns her little white head to stare at Bel.

Bel twitches.

'Tch, fine. Suit yourself.'

'Ne, sempai.'

The prince, about to turn around and walk away, looks at his kouhai and raises a hidden eyebrow in question. Fran raises his left arm. It's a clear invitation, but the blank look on his face is somewhat intimidating.

'Wanna join in?'

'Wha-?!'

Bel splutters and takes a step back in sheer shock. Fran beckons him, still invitingly. Bel feels his face heat up and lets out half of a scoffing noise, but Fran isn't convinced and just raises his arm higher.

Bel refuses to give in to such peasantly urges and turns his head away stubbornly.

He can hear Fran mock-sigh and five seconds later there's a presence near him and an arm around his shoulders. Soft green hair brushes his nose and the familiar frog hat is pressing into his forehead.

The frog is hugging him.

Froggy Fran is hugging him, _the prince_.

…Looks like he's less of a pussy than Bel had been thinking.

SUDDEN ABRUPT END OF DOOM! HAHAHA! :)

Bye~! Dirkje


	7. Bel Is NOT A Pedo

Standard disclaimer applies~

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Bel Is NOT A Pedo<p>

...He is _not_.

* * *

><p>'You're a little,' The seventeen years old Bel started to say to his teeny tiny, newly acquired kouhai, 'itty-bitty,' the prince was fully intending to insult the fuck out of it (yes, it), because he'd seen in his "memories of the future" how much of a brat that kid was to him and of course there would be retaliations, '<em>tiny<em> piece of-'

Fran stared up at him, his huge and round emerald eyes sparkling up from under his big round apple hat. The tiny little kid (couldn't be more than a toddler, could he, so small?) was just doing that, staring up, emphasising the huge difference in height between the blonde teenage prince and himself. His hands were holding each other in front of his belly, his body drooping and sagging like only that of a kid with baby-fat could, cutely. His white muscle top hung loosely around his small body, his even more loose shorts like two tents around his little legs.

'of-'

Huge emerald eyes sparkling up at him. Bel's gaze travelled over the child's body again, seemingly of their own accord.

'of-' He choked out, mouth hanging open because he was fully intending to finish his insult, but this brat was just-

_Staring_ at him and-

With a whooshing noise, Bel whipped around and dove into the nearest corner, grabbing his knees and pressing his legs into his chest, rocking in a foetal position.

'_The prince is not a pedo, the prince is not a pedo, the prince is not a pedo_,' He chanted to himself, a cloud of misery hanging over his head. Behind him, the nine-year-old Fran slowly stuck a finger up his nose, big emerald gaze trained on his recently acquired "sempai".

_This was a weird one_, Fran decided, as he watched the adult (in his mind) rock to and fro, facing the corner.

He slowly retracted his finger and took his time studying his "sempai" before turning his attention to the guck on his finger and studying that intensely.

He walked over, wiped his finger on his "sempai"'s back (who jumped, curled even further into himself and rocked faster, chanting faster and louder) and ambled off into the adjoining room to explore. He decides that he'll ask one of the weirdos here what a "pedo" is and if he should be worried.

* * *

><p>Teeheehee~<p>

Please review!

~Dirkje


	8. Creeping Up On A Froggy

A/N: Heeere you go! Another installment.

* * *

><p>Creeping Up On A Froggy<p>

Bel knows that this makes him a bit of a creeper, but… but he stares at his kouhai while the illusionist sleeps.

He does it often. There isn't much to see, but he keeps coming back to watch, every other night. He's done it so often that by now, he knows what he can get away with and what will wake Fran up.

There is of course a reason as to why he does this: he's in love with his little froggy kouhai.

And what, other than this, could he really do?

He couldn't just tell him he liked him! That would be like- like reputational suicide.

It is getting to be very boring, though. Bel wants to do all sorts of things with his froggy, and this isn't allowing him to do any of those!

Sure, Fran looks very pretty with his mossy green hair gleaming silver in the moonlight, dark covers pulled up to his chin cutely and that deadpan look on his face even in sleep- but he wants more.

Prince the Ripper gently sheds his coat and lets it drop to the floor. He unbuttons his black leather pants and kicks them off along with his boots. His socks and sweater follow and finally his black undershirt.

In just his boxers, he silently pads over the thick rug and approaches his kouhai's bed. The covers are slowly lifted and then he slips under them, letting them drift back down around him.

Despite knowing that this is a straightforward way to alert the froggy to his nightly presence, Bel wiggles into the den, warm from Fran's body heat.

As predicted, Fran wakes up.

'The' fu~ck...'

Bel snickers, which he probably shouldn't have done, because it immediately alerts the younger teen to who has just crawled into his bed.

'Shjempaai?' He slurs, detached tone muddled by sleep. 'The' fuck 're ya doin' in ma bed?'

Bel can't help it- Fran's sleepy slurred voice is hilarious and he cracks up, giggling hysterically. It doesn't help that he's mighty nervous.

'F'ck...' Fran mumbles, falling onto his side to face the intruder. It only makes Bel laugh harder.

'Go 'way, shjempai.' The boy complains, not bothering to open his eyes. "Sn'it 'nough t' bothe' me dur'n th'day?'

Bel can't breathe, he's laughing too hard. He's clutching his sides, abs rippling and aching from hilarity. Fran isn't even actually trying to kick him out of bed, probably won't even try it later either. The boy is just that _Fran_. He can't be assed to care.

'No, froggy,' Bel says adoringly, 'I can never get enough of bothering you.' He wiggles even closer to the boy and recklessly puts his arm around his waist.

Fran wiggles and tries to get his arm off that way, but obviously he's not putting in enough effort to make it work.

'Wh'th'f'ck?'

Bel laughs again. Fran can't even be bothered to talk properly. He's such a cute little frog. The prince squirms closer until they're pressed up against each other, their warm chests touching and their warm breaths washing into each other's faces.

'Shjempai, quit rapin' me.'

'Ushishishi.' Then he presses his nose into the boy's neck and kisses it softly, feeling flutters in his stomach. 'You can't rape a willing froggy~' he whispers hopefully into his ear.

Fran shimmies his hips forward against Bel's, making the breath hitch in his throat.

'Oh, 's 'at what'ya came 'ere for...' He still sounds sleepy.

Bel's mind has briefly blacked out, having no clue how to respond. 'F-Froggy...' he finally mumbles, uncertainly stroking his hand over the younger teen's waist and sounding astonished, hopeful, uncertain, questioning.

A small hand puts itself on the prince's waist, warm and heavy.

'Yeah, yeah.' His kouhai mutters. 'C'n ya wai'till tommorrah? 'm kinda sjleepy...'

Bel's heart stutters then starts beating fast. Oh, wow. He hadn't expected that! Was the froggy being serious? Well, as serious as the frog could ever be, but...

Bel shifts curiously, trying to get closer to Fran, but not really managing since he didn't dare to put his leg around him or really tighten the grip he already had on him. 'Froggy...'

Fran let out a puff of breath against his face. 'Ti'ed, shjempai... _Tired_.'

'Froggy...' Bel tries to talk more to him. 'Can I touch you a little more...? I'd like to...'

Fran murmurs a bit, sounding protesting but belying it by running his hand up to his sempai's shoulder blade and pressing closer. The illusionist picks up Bel's hand off his waist and puts it further around, on the small of his back. Then he worms his leg in between those of the prince and settles down, sighing in a way that sounds content.

Bel feels himself warm up on the inside from his kouhai's actions. He snuggles into the younger teen, beaming and strongly enjoying the physical closeness. It takes far less time than he expected for Fran to fall asleep against him and he follows much later.

He enjoyed it too much to prefer sleep.

Tomorrow promises to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review!<p>

~Cheers!

Dirkje


	9. Despair

A/N: Aww, it's a sad one.

Disclaimer applies. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Fury, anxiety, concern.<p>

Bel storms through the wide hall of the Varia headquarters.

Rage, impatience, disbelief.

He'd only just gotten back from a week-long mission, to be told upon his entrance that his kouhai, the froggy one, with the hat he'd given him and his smart mouth, his sparkling green eyes and that mocking pokerface,

Disbelief, denial, wish.

He runs through the corridors, his long coat whipping behind him from the speed. Large double oak doors flash by on all sides. Bel grits his teeth.

Denial, wish, denial.

Finally, the doors to the infirmary. Bel bursts through. The members of his Family look up, positioned around a single white bed.

Denial, denial, DENIAL.

He storms forward, the doors fall closed behind him, the others send him and exchange among them wary glances. The bed comes into full view and-

Denial, denial, denial...

-the green head is unmistakable.

'Shishi, funny joke, toad.' Bel croaks. The others' expressions are painful, compassionate and he doesn't want to see them.

'You know the prince will only laugh to see you dead.'

Luss makes to get up, to go to him, but Squalo stops him and the blonde is grateful.

'Ushishishi.'

Tears are leaking down his face. Dead silence reigns in the infirmary.

'Froggy.' He utters, the clot in his throat audible. The bed comes closer, the unfamiliar pale face clearer.

Bel stands next to the bed, arms hanging limply from his shoulders, staring down at that pale face. It's not supposed to look like that. Not that pale, that lax. It looks like nothing, but it's supposed to look like he's hiding everything.

'It's not funny anymore, froggy.' He tries to sound stern, but falls short. He finds he has to gasp for breath.

'F-Froggy.' And he swears at himself for stuttering. His shoulders start to shake, his body starts to tremble and he hates it. He doesn't want this, he doesn't want this to happen, because it will affect him too much.

Oh wait, it has already happened. He can't do anything about it. He can't change it. He can't stop it. He can't turn it back.

The prince falls to his knees, knuckles grazing the sterilized white floor, chin on his chest.

'Bel-chan...' Luss whispers quietly, careful not to disrupt his sorrow.

Froggy's sweet, pale lips and his hidden smile, hard to detect, that he always gave Bel when he made an ass of himself accidentally.

He tips his head back, bangs falling from his wet face, breath heaving through his parted mouth.

The way he let him hold him, the way they bitched at each other endlessly, the way he cared, and the way _he_ cared, the-

He gasps for breath again.

Arms, small and strong, wrapped around him, his back against his chest, his weight warm and heavy. He-He- he couldn't call him anything, couldn't distinguish him from everything because then it would be real, then that thing in the bed before him would be the same as- and then he couldn't- then he couldn't- then he _wouldn't be able to_-

Fran.

Bel howled.

His family lurched forward, off their chairs and grabbed him, held him tight, held him down, held him _together_.

Shit

_Shit_


	10. An Unexpected Morning After

A/N: He~llooooooo, a new one after the last sad one~~ *completely unrepentant*

disclaimer still applies, this disclaimer always appliiieesss

* * *

><p>An Unexpected Morning After<p>

* * *

><p>Fran wakes up this morning with a screaming headache, but at least the rest of his body (without closer inspection) is cushioned and warm.<p>

Merciless, stinging rays of the sun try to pry open his sleep crusted jade eyes and he resists the attempts for a moment.

But then, he decides, he really needs to do something about that throbbing headache, so he slowly, carefully, sits up on the bed.

It's a good thing that he did, too.

A muffled noise of surprise leaves the illusionist when a dull ache lifts through his spine. The thick, heavy covers are only slowly sliding down his pale chest and he doesn't yet think to look down.

He does, however, look to the side, squinting unhappily against the bright sun streaming in through the tall windows- oh, he hasn't even closed his curtains last night-

Wait. He doesn't have blood red curtains. His are a cliché indigo. What in the world…?

Then, Fran takes a good look beside him.

Then he freezes and experiences a brief moment of hopeful denial.

Then he starts furiously rubbing at his sore eyes with his fists, no matter how it increases the dull pounding in his poor head.

How much did he have to drink last night?

The blonde behead peeking out from under the silky (also a crimson) covers is very recognizable and Frans hopes that he's somehow picked up a female Bel-sempai lookalike in his drunken stupor, dwindle into nothingness when the man shifts in his sleep, mumbling something incoherent, and turns on his side, facing his kouhai.

Yep, that's definitely Bel-sempai.

Fran wishes he doesn't know what that ache in his behind means. At least it isn't very bad.

The green-haired young man palms his tired eyes a lot more gently now, and wonders what time it is. He can't, at first glance, spot any device in his sempai's room that has to do with keeping track of time or waking up on it (and now that it's proven, it's really obvious that this is Bel-sempai's room- bloody reds for the wallpaper, the curtains and the bedding, throne-like chair in front of an ornate desk, thick white rug on the white marble floor and several knives stuck in the high ceiling, wires still dangling from some of them. Unless those are cobwebs.)

But the sun is high- it's probably noon or early afternoon. He looks around the room in his sitting position, still looking for a clock of some sort (if only for a lack of anything better to do), and his jade eyes land on the other side of the bed.

Confused, he blinks, and does a double-take. His hair (a bit sticky and probably stinky, too) swishes from side to side when he ignores his protesting skull and checks to the left and to the right.

A bouncy blonde bedhead.

A straight blonde bedhead.

Uh oh.

Images of what his last night might have been like flood his mind and it doesn't help that he can't tell whether they're memories or imaginations.

It's like the pounding in his behind has increased two-fold.

'Mmph, froooog…' Bel-sempai mutters, muffled, and that rangy body hidden beneath the covers starts to stretch and move around. Fran realizes then that he is very, very naked himself, and figures that the same goes for his sempai. And that… other blonde person.

Wait- hasn't that… Millefiore…

Flashes of the party that has caused his last night filter through Fran's brain and though he can't glean much from those, he does remember who this other blonde-haired person is now.

It must be Rasiel, Bel-sempai's older twin brother.

'Mmmm, froggy…' The living dead on his left side speaks up while he is still staring at the angular face on his right.

'We sure did a number on you, hmm?' Bel's sleepy voice is filled with satisfaction and the man himself gets up on his elbows, a brief grimace flying over his face.

Rasiel continues to sleep like the dead, at least for now.

Fran meets his sempai's eyes. 'What happened last night, sempaaai?'

'You don't remember?' Astonishment colours his voice and then a frown fills his face. 'We had amazing sex.' He informs him bluntly, clearly displeased that his kouhai doesn't remember that. 'Did you have that much to drink?'

Fran scratches the back of his head and shrugs.

' 'pparently.'

'Look at you, froggy,' the blonde prince suddenly coos, mood abruptly changing, 'your chest. And your back. Oh, and your _neck_.'

Fran looks down.

'Oh.'

He is covered in little red marks and love bites, and is that…? He pushes the covers down further until they are poling in his lap and inspects the area next to his belly button.

'We got you a nice one, didn't we? _Shishi_~' Bel is clearly very happy.

Upon Fran's pale skin, emblazoned to the right of his navel, is a cluster of kiss marks in the shape of a crescent moon.

He lets go of the covers and facepalms, and the recently awoken blonde laughs fondly.

Muttering comes from the other side of the bed. Bel perks up and looks over, and Fran just looks beside himself as well.

'Fuck is that noise for, Bel?' The still half-asleep man complains, rubbing slowly at his eyes.

'Jill, wake up,' The other blonde says excitedly, 'Take a look at froggy in the daylight!'

Fran sweatdrops. Bel-sempai is very proud of their achievements.

Rasiel wakes up more quickly after that, leaning up on his elbows and his face pinched as though he is squinting against the light. After a while, a smile starts to slowly spread over his face and he says, 'Ah yeah…' before yawning widely until his jaw makes a popping noise.

Fran and Bel follow suit, the illusionist sending his sempai a look when that jaw creaks as well.

Then Rasiel leans over and wraps an arm around Fran's hips before pulling himself close.

He yawns again as he curls up against the green-haired young man.

'Froggy doesn't remember a thing.' Bel says discontentedly, shifting himself closer to the man in the middle as well and leaning his chin against Fran's upper arm.

'Then we'll just do it again.' Rasiel mumbles, muffles by the sheets, Fran's behind, and sleep.

Bel grins, delighted. 'Oh, okay.' Then he looks up at Fran. 'Yeah?'

Fran shrugs. 'Sure.' And he lays back down again in between them. The throbbing in his head has eased and the sunlight isn't so bright anymore, spilling over the three of them.

Life, Fran decides, is pretty good like this.


	11. Kiss the Toad, Sempai

A/N: hihihi

disclaimer applies

* * *

><p>Kiss the Toad, Sempai<p>

* * *

><p>Bel splutters, horrified, at the same time that he whacks the amphibians in his face <em>out<em> of his face. 'WHAT THE FUCK, FROG?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'

Fran leans back, fat toad held innocently in both his hands. 'What?' He asks, tone just as innocent. 'You're always goin' on about bein' a prince- I figured a kiss from a frog would turn you back into one, right, 'cause a dead prince is, according to all your theories, a fake prince.'

'What the hell, frog, that makes no sense at all!' Bel shouts, flustered and very annoyed. Fran's green eyes blink down at him.

'Yes it does. You say you can't be beaten 'cause you're a prince- so, naturally, when you are beaten, you're not a real prince.' The illusionist ignores the increasing twitching in his sempai's face and boulders on 'And since kissing a frog turns them into a prince- well, I thought a frog might be able to return the favour. You know- when you're a real prince, you can't be a dead prince who just got his ass served.'

Bel couldn't stand the completely calm, deadpan, innocently honest look on the brat's face, no matter how cute he was to him. 'You-' He chokes out, his voice strangled by his impressive ire. Nothing more comes out of his throat, simply because it can't. He's too indignant to speak.

So he raises his hands and promptly attempts to strangle the brattiness out of his bratty kouhai, who, annoyingly enough, ducks out of his range and darts off to the side. Fran deposits the toad gently in the moss, close to an old tree the trunk of which is covered in zwammen?. 'There you go,' he says gently, purposely ignoring the fuming sempai who is slowly stalking towards him with his arms raised in front of him, fingers poised as claws ready to throttle him, 'hop off now.'

It doesn't occur to Bel that Fran's words actually indicate that he doesn't want the prince to die- he is far too busy assuming it's just another crafty insult and chases the little shit all over the place.

Just another day of their oblivious, beautiful romance.


	12. Love Drunk

A/N: Aaand another!

disclaimer still applies!

enjooooyy!

because it's really cuuuute!

* * *

><p>Love Drunk<p>

* * *

><p>'Hey froggy,' Bel's drunken voice slurs into his ear. 'You know I looove you, right?'<p>

Fran twitches.

'Oh my! You know Bel-chan is an honest drunk~?'

The illusionist snorts and shoves his inebriated sempai away, watching with a lot of amusement how he topples over and ends up on his side on the floor. The small bottle filled with some kind of liquor remains in the prince's tenacious hold, but consequentially spills all over the carpet.

'Meeeaaaaan froghr- nuh, frogger- _ushishishi_ yeah, frogger!' Bel utters laboriously, waving the bottle around above him, flinching in surprise when some of the droplets splash onto his face. Fran suppresses a chuckle. He's never seen the Varia's proud prince this graceless before.

'Then why do you stab me so much, sempai?' He asks lazily, not expecting anything sensible in response.

Bel works himself up back into his previous cross-legged position next to his kouhai and proceeds to drape himself over Fran's side. Or he tries to at least, hanging on his shoulder.

'The prince looooves to stab yous, frogger~~'

He looks up at Fran with a huge grin on his dopey face.

'Why are you looking at me as though you just said something incredibly romantic?'

The prince's expression doesn't change at all, he just keeps staring up at Fran adoringly.

'Moron.' The illusionist mutters, belying it by patting the older young man on his blonde head.

Bel laughs his signature laugh at that and leans up clumsily, swaying in his spot, then plants a smooch on his kouhai's face.

'Hihihiheehee…' It's a happy sound that he leans back with, arms hooked around Fran's neck for balance. The younger man's green eyes have widened slightly in surprise and the illusionist finds he doesn't quite know what to do.

'Oh, Bel-chan~! Casanova~!'

Bel grins happily. 'Heehee…'

Fran leans over and chu's him on the cheek, lips lingering for a moment on his soft, warm skin.

The stunned look that forms on his sempai's face is comical and exaggerated, making Fran huff in amusement.

'Fran-channn~! Do you love Bel-chan too~?!'

Lussuria is ignored again.

'Frog'r.' Bel utters, drunkenly astonished. If he doesn't stop, Fran is going to be laughing his ass off in a moment.

'What, sempai?' He asks guilelessly. 'Aren't you supposed to return the favour-'

Bel _lunges_ for him, leaping like a fucking _cougar_. His kouhai's eyes widen.

_Oh shi_-

…

…

…

'Ohohoho~~'


	13. This Mink Is On Fire

A/N: Huehue~ We hadn't had enough of Mink~

disclaimer applies

enjoy~!

* * *

><p>This~ Mink Is On Fire~~<p>

* * *

><p>'Sempaaaaai?'<p>

Fran trots through the Stone corridor and bursts into royal bedchambers (for as much as Fran bursts). Three knives are sent hid head's way, but he dodges them.

The frog flails, waves his hands and looks genuinely distressed, even though there's barely an expression on his face.

'What? What's the problem?' Bel asks, bewildered, sitting up straight in his desk chair. The frog's alarm instantly kick-starts his own instincts and he ranges out his senses, feeling through the castle, but finding nothing that he thinks could cause this violent a reaction in the frog.

Fran waves his arms again and says,

'Mink is on fire!'

Bel stares at him, silent.

'…'

'A lot of fire!'

'…You idiot. Mink is always on fire. Just like me, _ushishishi_.'

Fran shakes his head. 'No, no! Hurtful fire! Sepaaai! Come on, the one time I care to inform you of something like this, you're gonna ignore it?'

That's a good point. At worst the frog is playing a prank on him. If not…

'What kind of fire could possibly stick to Mink and not be doused by water?' He voiced his incredulous questions while jogging down the corridor with the frog.

'Aaah. Doused…?'

A tic mark appears on Bel's jaw and he unconsciously speeds up as his irritation rises.

'You idiot! You could've just dunked him instead of come get me!'

'Aaah, but you would have stabbed me~.'

'…I would have stabbed you anyway.' The prince mutters.

'I know. Ungrateful sempaaai~.'

They, at a rather long last, arrive outside, where Fran heads straight for one of the smaller ponds.

Just as they stop beside it, they see Mink dragging his slender white body out of the murky pond and onto the healthy green grass.

Drenched like a sewer rat.

Bel clicks his tongue, agitated, and squats down to scoop up his pitiful box animal, not minding that his striped sweater immediately soaks through.

Mink is probably the only being Bel acts towards with a degree of selflessness, Fran thinks as he watches. His eyes widen, slightly, when his sempai clicks his tongue again and takes off his partly wet sweater to wrap the little white animal in it.

Jade eyes trail over toned tan muscles, briefly unable to keep from it.

With gentle actions, the blonde rubs his mink's luscious fur as dry as possible. The slender animal begins to purr almost at once and it isn't long until his ears and tail start flickering with crimson again.

'So you're too stupid to throw water over him, but my _Mink_ is smart enough to throw himself into the pond?'

Fran shrugs, eyes on his sempai's actions.

'Looks like it.' He is unconcerned.

But what else is new?

Bel turns around and starts to walk back to the castle.

'Ahh~ Sempaai~ Wait, now- Oww.'

Of courses. He still hadn't stabbed him.

'Sempaaai, don't leaeaeave meeee~!'

Bel sends a skeptical look over his bare shoulder. 'What do you want now?'

The illusionist toddles after his older partner without the latter's desire for his company and quickly attaches himself to the blonde's side. Although without touching, because he didn't actually _like_ being skewered.


End file.
